


The Last Goodbye

by mikhaila_m714



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikhaila_m714/pseuds/mikhaila_m714
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first time ever uploading something like this.... I apologize for the horrid grammar, what is in all honesty a very overdone story-line and a somewhat predictable ending! On the other hand, suck it up because I couldn't get this damn song out of my head, I just kept picturing certain paragraphs and it wouldn't go away until I actually wrote the thing out. I highly recommend looking up the song, it's called The Last Goodbye. The Billy Boyd version is the best one out there, hard to beat the original! <br/>Here's a link for all the other lazy souls out there ;)  <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvB_nsKXew0<br/>Anyway, sorry in advance......</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time ever uploading something like this.... I apologize for the horrid grammar, what is in all honesty a very overdone story-line and a somewhat predictable ending! On the other hand, suck it up because I couldn't get this damn song out of my head, I just kept picturing certain paragraphs and it wouldn't go away until I actually wrote the thing out. I highly recommend looking up the song, it's called The Last Goodbye. The Billy Boyd version is the best one out there, hard to beat the original!   
> Here's a link for all the other lazy souls out there ;)   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvB_nsKXew0  
> Anyway, sorry in advance......

~ I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye~

Magnus walked slowly amongst the bodies of his fallen comrades, his feet kicking up small puffs of dust and ash with each step. The slow haze of dawn was beginning to break over the trees and the devastation of the battle was being bathed in rays of golden light. Valentine’s army had been defeated, many of the demons banished back to their realms, but the price against Shadowhunter and Downworlder alike had been catastrophic. Everywhere he looked, there were the faces of the dead and dying, permanently frozen in masks of pain and horror. The golden glow alighting the meadow up in flames only seemed to make the scene worse, with the new light of dawn the reality of the night came into a clearer focus. All of a sudden everything was sharpened, Magnus’ senses coming out of a haze of exhaustion and disbelief. He looked around frantically for a familiar face. Alec, Clary, Isabelle, Jace, Simon, Alec, Alec…. Alec! Magnus’ head whipped around desperately, looking for the familiar head of black hair, a dark splash against the backdrop of the dark Shadowhunter fighting gear. Gleaming cat eyes widening in panic, Magnus spots a flash of red hair as Clary ran across the battlefield and launched herself into Jace’s arms. Magnus’ heart clenches with desire, all he wants is to sweep Alec into his arms and feel the comforting warmth that exudes from him, smell the faint scent of their sandalwood shampoo mixed in with the blood, dirt and ichor of battle. Looking past Clary and Jace’s embrace, in the distance he spots a familiar figure sitting down against a pile of rubble, bow clenched firmly in his hands. Magnus lets out the tight breath he’s been holding and begins to run across the field towards Alec, paying no attention to the Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike as he pushes through them in his haste. After what seems like a century he gets close enough to his lover to fully take in the details of his appearance; how pale his skin is, grey tone’s exaggerated by his messy crop of black hair. When Magnus is finally close enough to slow to a walk, that’s when he notices the rips in Alec’s armour, the dark red blood crusting the multiple cuts and scratches that adorn his features. Alec finally looking up, notices Magnus and starts to smile, until he is overwhelmed by a coughing fit. Just as Magnus reaches him, Alec lurches forward, chest heaving, as he spits up a mouthful of blood. 

~Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away  
Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea~

Magnus launched himself towards Alec, wrapping his arms around his chest before the Shadowhunter could slump to the ground. As soon as Magnus’ arm hits Alec’s chest, he let out a quiet whimper, the only sound belaying the true problem lying underneath his leather gear. Gently Magnus lays him down and proceeds to undo the thin leather scraps covering his lover’s chest. As soon as he managed to peel the armour away, Magnus’ breath caught in his throat, hitching out with an obscure choking sound. Alec had his head on the ground, eyes half open as he watched the warlock work over the wound on his chest. A demon had taken Alec by surprise and had managed to insert a claw into his sternum and pull down, leaving in its wake a large gaping wound extending down to Alec’s navel. Magnus frantically worked over the large gash in Alec’s chest, throwing whatever small bits of energy he had left into healing him and making the two of them whole again. The wound is sluggish and feels heavy, pulling back against Magnus’s already depleted energy stores. Nevertheless, the pushes through the exhaustion, willing the blue flames dancing between his fingertips to close the wound made in Alec’s chest. Sweat dripped down his forehead, running through the creases of his nose and stinging his yellow-green eyes. Alec’s eyes flutter open, the shockingly blue orbs dancing in his pale face as he looks up at Magnus with an expression of love and adoration. Despite his pain, he is content to lie in the warmth and safety of his warlock’s arms. Magnus refuses to look at him, instead focusing the dregs of his energy into healing the wound. Then, somewhere deep within himself, Magnus feels the bounds of his magic being stripped away, the blue sparks and flames that had previously danced between his fingers now beginning to dull and fade from his grasp. As the tunnel vision begins, Magnus realizes that he will not have enough magic and energy left to heal the wound on Alec’s chest. He pulls back the last of his magic, not wanting to lose consciousness and waste precious moments with Alec. As the realization hits him, a strangled sobs breaks forth from his lips and he feels Alec’s eyes on him once more. He looks down into the deep, azure eyes of the one he loves most in this world and breaks down sobbing against Alec’s shoulder. 

~Under clouds, beneath the stars  
Over snow one winter’s morn  
I turn at last, to path’s that lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I can not tell  
We came all this way  
And now comes the day  
To bid you farewell~

As Magnus desperately clutched at Alec’s prone form, starbursts of memories flooded before his anguished golden eyes. Moments of laughter and sadness, good times and bad, all with Alec present. Magnus remembered one of their first winter’s together, Alec had snuck over to his loft in the middle of a blizzard to escape the confines of the Institute. He had showed up at Magnus’ door, shivering and dripping snow onto the plush doormat. However cold he was though, the mischievous light in his blue eyes shimmered out of him like the glimmer of new snow on a sunny day. Quickly ridding himself of his cold and confining gear, he proceeded to goad Magnus into helping him ‘warm up’. Chaos ensued and it ended up with Alec and Magnus curled up in bed together after an eventful couple of hours ‘warming each other’. The next morning they had spent in bed, legs tangled together and Alec draped across Magnus’ bare chest. Magnus was gently running his thin fingers through Alec’s hair, listening with amusement to the content humming sounds Alec was making. Flashing back into reality, Magnus could feel the slow bubble of blood dripping into his shirt as he clung to Alec. Coughing, Alec looked up at him with an expression of the utmost love present in his eyes. Though he must have been in an incredible amount of pain, his eyes remained clear and bright as he looked down at the unraveling warlock clutching his shoulders. Slowly he lifted his blood covered hand to place it gently against the warm skin on the back of Magnus’ neck, where he began to run soothing circles with his thumb. At the first feeling of Alec’s gentle touch on the back of his neck, Magnus flashed back to one of the first times Alec had stayed over. The Shadowhunter had been so nervous, still so unsure about how he felt in the relationship, even though he was fully committed. His public display of affection in the Hall of Accords had been a one time show, and since then he had seemed almost nervous around Magnus. He stood awkwardly in the doorway of Magnus’ kitchen, absentmindedly chewing on his lower lip as Magnus bustled around mixing drinks and snapping various snacks into existence. Lying with Alec in the middle of the battlefield, his Shadowhunter’s breathing steadily slowing as the agonizing minutes ticked by, Magnus realized how far they had come together. All of the ups and downs within their relationship had only strengthened the bond felt between the two of them. In all his years, never had Magnus been so taken by a mortal. At that point, Magnus understood with one hundred percent clarity, that there never be another person for him like Alec, and he was not ready to bid him farewell. 

~Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don’t regret  
Nor do I forget  
All who took that road with me~

As the blue in Alec’s eyes slowly dulled to a glassy sheen, Magnus was once beginning to panic. He was in no way ready to let go of the memories they held together, the times Alec had come home in the early hours of the morning, covered in blood and dirt, wearied from the exhaustion of fighting demons. One particular time, Magnus had been so frustrated with him. Alec continually downplayed his injuries, insisting over and over again that he was fine, only to collapse on the floor of their kitchen, weak with fever. Magnus had felt his heart leap into his chest at the sight of Alec’s knees buckling, of his tall form crumpling to the ground in exhaustion. He thought that had been bad, for days after, he would wake up in the middle of the night in aa panic, believing that Alec was somehow not ok. That is, until he turned next to him and saw the prone form of the one he loved most in the world. He would sink down next to him, resting his forehead against the expanse of pale back and breathe in his scent, allowing it to lull him back to sleep. Now, with Alec again lying bleeding out in his arms, all he could do was remember the times they had shared together. The memories of laughter and sadness, quiet nights in cuddling on the couch, and the occasional time he managed to convince Alec to join one of his parties. Listening to the rattling sounds of Alec’s breath, Magnus was transported back into the present. Releasing a shuddering sigh, he bent down and pressed his lips firmly to Alec’s clammy forehead, shutting his eyes tightly and taking a small amount of comfort in the closeness of his lover. Alec sighed in content, despite his pain, he was as stoic as ever. As long as his loved ones were happy, it didn’t matter what happened to him. Magnus sighed internally, Alec, ever the steadfast defender, was the most selfless person he knew. All of the little details about him, the way he constantly protected Jace and Izzy, how he always put his left shoe on first or the way he crinkled up his nose when he thought something was really funny, all these little quirks and habits made Magnus all the more desperate to keep him close. Never, as long as he lived, would he forget the dark haired, blue eyed boy who had so thoroughly captured his heart.

~Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I, must away  
Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light is shone  
By silver streams, that run down  
To the sea~

As Alec’s last breaths rattled in his chest, Magnus once again tried to pour whatever magic he had left into him. As the weak blue sparks danced between his fingers and the wound on Alec’s chest barely closing, he knew it was futile. Some things just couldn’t be saved. Just like some loves were not meant to last. Magnus knew going into the relationship that he would be heartbroken at the end of it, not because Alec had left him in a relationship sense, but because physically he was no longer there. No more lazy mornings, lying in bed together in the warmth of each other’s arms, not more silly bets or competitions, no more Alec coming home at 1 in the morning covered in blood, no more Alec sighing gratefully as Magnus healed the cuts and wounds. It would all be gone, lost forever, with only the fading memories like elusive smoke to remind Magnus of the love they had once shared. As the light slowly faded from Alec’s eyes, Magnus’ own were foggy with the tears streaming from his cat eyes. He held Alec tighter against his chest, savouring the fading warmth his loved exuded. Magnus could no longer hold in the sobs tearing from his body, he was shaking with the loss he was feeling, with the loss he was going to feel in just a couple minutes when Alec ceased to exist in this world. He felt the ghost of a touch brush over his cheek, Alec had managed to raise his hand and was gently brushing the backs of his fingers over Magnus’ cheekbone, wiping away the quickly gathering tears. With a raspy, broken voice he whispered to Magnus;  
“I love you”. And then he smiled, and closed his eyes. And died.

~To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last, to paths  
That lead home  
And though where the road then takes me  
I can not tell  
We came all this way  
And now comes the day, to bid you farewell~

Gasping for breath, Magnus shot up out of his bed, heart pounding and sweat running down his face. He looked over at Alec lying peacefully next to him as his frantic breathing slowly began to even out. It had all been a dream. Shaking his head to clear out the awful images of Alec lying bleeding on the ground, he sank back down into his plush comforter. Turning over, he rested his head in the hollow of Alec’s throat listening to the steady rhythm of his heart pounding beneath him. Slowly his eyes began to close as he was lulled to sleep by the soft breathing of his lover and the steady pounding in his ear. One day he would have to face the reality of his nightmares, but for now, sleep. Humming quietly in contentment, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, taking solace in the warm body next to him. 

~I bid you all, a very fond farewell~

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't end on a sad note! I started to upload and then I had to go back and add in the last paragraph ;)  
> Anywho, hope y'all enjoyed! :)


End file.
